


Not So Stupid

by KimiNinja03



Series: TMNT One-shots [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimiNinja03/pseuds/KimiNinja03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows why Michelangelo came back from patrol acting different. He won't tell anyone what's wrong and tries to downplay his sadness, but its too late. Everyone knows something's wrong but he doesn't want to tell. How long until he cracks? More importantly, whose going to get it for hurting their baby bro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Cute bro-fluff! Just somethin' I cooked up on the side! :) Enjoy~! <3

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

"Ha! This isn't even a challenge!" I cried as I whirled my nunchaku around like bread sticks. Hmm...bread sticks!

"Look out!" My older brother, Donatello, cried out and I ducked my head in time to miss be decapitated by a random swinging spear. I crushed the Foot bot that nearly took my precious face and turned to smile at my bro.

"Thanks D!" I smiled brightly and he looked annoyed but was quickly distracted by his own battle. I laughed as I jumped back into my own but not before checking on my two other older brothers.

My eldest brother, Leonardo, was face to face with Tigerclaw. It seemed to be a pretty equal fight until some Foot bots tried to take my bro by surprise. One, he practices way to much to be taken by surprise, two, Raph always has his back.

That's my second elder brother, Raphael, who is facing off against Fishface like usual. It seems like Raph's winning, but he's the strongest of us so of course he is! He would win a lot faster if the Foot bots didn't try to take him and Leo by surprise.

And me? I am battling against a random horde of Foot bots. I had been fighting with Razhar, but he ganged up on me and Donnie came to my rescue earlier. We both sent him flying into a warehouse and he hasn't come back out.

Normally that would be a good thing, but it's not like Razhar to be so easily defeated. A pit in my stomach stayed nervous but I brushed it off.

"Rahhh!" I turned to see Tigerclaw coming flying right past me and into the horde I was fighting. I laughed and turned my head to see Leo smirk a little before it vanished the next second.

"Guys, we gotta move!" Leo called out and since we were already looking at each other he motioned for me to come to him with his hand. I blinked and turned to see what he seen then my blood ran cold.

Razhar was up and running, but behind him was a whole new herd of Foot bots. I didn't waste time in turning only to be grabbed by the hand by Donnie, who pulled me past Fishface and Raph fighting to make it to Leo.

"Raph, c'mon!" Donnie called over his shoulder. Raph glared but then it vanished when he seen the size of the platoon after us now. Raph kicked Fishface one last time and rushed behind us.

"How did they send so many so fast?!" Leo growled under his breath as they were gaining on us. We jumped up onto the rooftops quickly.

"Who cares? They play dirty all tha time!" Raph argued while pushing at my shell to get me to hurry. I glared at him but looked at Leo as he was checking on Donnie.

"Razhar had disappeared from the fight for awhile," I told him and Leo's eyes narrowed. Donnie looked at me and opened his mouth to say something when we heard a battle cry. The platoon was only a rooftop away now. Fishface, Tigerclaw, and Razhar were up and running after us now.

I felt fear course through me because just the Foot bots alone were a lot but now all three mutants are up and after us. I saw Leo visibly pale and Raph begin to shake in anger. "Guys, we got to split up!"

"WHAT?!" Me, Donnie, and Raph yelled simultaneously, looking at Leo like he finally lost it. But he gave us a glare that meant he was serious. I gulped.

"Donnie, you're with me! Raph take Mikey!" Leo ordered as he all but grabbed Donnie's arm and began dashing into the shadows. I rolled my eyes because Leo and Raph never liked me and Donnie being on our own together.

"Let's go goofball!" Raph growled as he grabbed my wrist and jerked me to follow. I cried in annoyance and followed him. We jumped off the roof and went into an alleyway, following the shadows.

We jumped up of the rooftop again from the fire escape. I looked over my shoulder as Raph finally let go of my wrist. Razhar, Fishface, and half of the platoon was following us. That meant the rest went after Donnie and Leo.

_Don't panic, they are great ninjas. They can take care of themselves. Now I just have to make sure I stay alive and protect Raphie too...or he'll protect me...anyways we are getting home alive!_

"This way!" I heard Raph call suddenly. I looked up and nodded as he took off into the shadows. I followed. But I kept looking behind me to make sure I knew where our enemies were.

"I don't see them anymore Raph!" I said both relieved and slightly panicked. I heard no reply and looked but then any relief turned into panic. Where was Raph? "Raph? Raph! Where are you?!"

Oh god...I got separated from Raph...hes going to kill me if the others don't first. I gulped and clenched my nun-chucks. I stayed in the shadows for a minute trying to figure out which way Raphie would take.

I rushed out of the shadows and jumped towards the next rooftop only to stop when some of the Foot bots blocked my path to the next rooftop. They surrounded me and I glared at them. I heard a growl and my heart skipped a beat. Razhar jumped in the middle of the circle.

"Ha, not too clever are we? Well then again you  _are_  pretty stupid," Razhar said and I felt hurt bloom in my chest. I twirled my nun-chucks and glared.

" _I'm_  the stupid one? Dude picking the youngest to torment is going to get you killed," I teased right back and watched him growl angrily. But actually...I wasn't lying. Ever since this dude hurt my feelings my bros, especially Raph, try not to let me have much to do with him. But it's like he targets me specifically.

"I'll take my chances," Razhar smirked as the Foot bots began to attack me. I growled and was determined to win. I blocked and hit, blocked and hit, and continued this until Razhar charged at me. I squeaked in surprise and jumped out of the way. "What? Too cowardly to face me?"

I glared. "I'm cowardly? You are hiding behind these stupid Foot robots!" He froze and roared in anger. I gulped and shrieked when one of the Foot bots nearly cut my arm, but I destroyed it. I turned in time to have Razhar send my flying off the roof and into the alleyway.

I groaned loudly in pain and rubbed my head. I jumped off the ground when Razhar dived after me. He swiped at me but I ducked and he ended up hitting two of the Foot bots behind me. I smirked. "Friendly fire, oooo not so good at aiming."

Donnie and Leo always said I didn't know when to stop talking. And they were right because as soon as those words left my mouth I was unprepared for the way Razhar cut my arm and then held my body down with one of his large hands. I groaned again, feeling blood seeping form the cut.

"You are so annoying. You wonder why no one likes to stay around you for very long," He growled and I froze, thinking back when none of my brothers wanted to be paired up with me at TCRI. "You try to act like you are the best person in the world but you are not."

"I..don't act like that," I denied while glaring and struggling against his large hand. He smirked and pushed down harder. I cried out and bit my lip. He laughed and I felt my body heat up in anger and embarrassment.

"Face it freak. No one wants you. No one will ever want you. You annoy everyone your around. If you weren't around I bet everyone would have a much easier time. Especially me." Razhar growled in satisfaction as he pushed harder and my ribs hurt but I refused to cry out.

I felt my eyes water at what he was saying. No one of that is true...my bros want me. Sensei wants me, my human friends...But...I do annoy my bros a lot.

"Don't believe me? Well I don't see your brothers coming to help you now." He smirked manically and my eyes burned more. "They will be glad not to hear your babble or have to deal with you anymore."

Ouch that one hurt. I thought about all the times they told me I was annoying and childish. How Raph always hit me, Leo always glared or looked disappointed or Donnie ignored me. It really hurt. It did.

"I-I got separated but t-they will be here." I assured him feeling out of breath at the pressure. He suddenly threw me in the air and hit me into the brick wall. I cried out loudly at the feeling in my head and shell.

"I am so glad I don't have to pretend to be your friend. Those were the worse days of my life. Spending time with a freak like you." He said and hurt spread in my heart at the memory. "You are seriously naive to think to think that you could make any friends."

"S-Shut up," I glared and went to hit him but he slammed me into the brick wall again.

"If I ever came into contact with you I'd report you to a lab immediately. That's where you belong anyways," He smirked and my blood ran cold. Just then, in that moment, I realized how stupid I was.

I was hardly able to fight back. My bros don't even know where I am. I could die. Razhar could take me back to Stockman-fly or Shredder. I thought about everything he said and felt shame when tears rolled down my cheeks.

I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid! Really really stupid! No wonder no one wants to be around me. I'm nothing but a troublemaker, careless! Everyone gets hurt around me!

Razhar suddenly laughed and held up one claw, ready to impale me or whatever he wanted to do. But I looked up at him, just staring. His claw came down but I ducked my head into my shell and heard him cry out.

I kicked him with one of my feet and felt my body drop .I cried out in pain but allowed my head to come out of my shell. Razhar's clawed hand was stuck in the brick wall. I quickly grabbed my nun-chucks and rushed away.

"COWARD! COME BACK AND FACE ME YOU STUPID TURTLE!" Razhar screamed at me in pain and anger. I ignored him and everything else. Just focusing on finding the manhole cover that would take me home.

* * *

**Raphael's Point of View:**

I jumped onto the next rooftop and kept rushing into the shadows. We were close to the point I know we'd meet up with Leo and Donnie. Those two better be okay, they better be or I'll have some heads rolling tonight.

"We are almost there Mikey," I turned to look at my baby brother only to freeze when I didn't see him. "Mikey?" My eyes widened and I looked at the path and roofs behind me.

"Mikey this isn't funny!" I growled looking around. "Mikey! Answer me!" My heart began to beat wildly. What happened to him? Where is he?!

I rushed behind me, retracing my steps. I didn't see him. No where. "If this is a prank I will smack all tha freckles of yer face!"

I began to panic when I couldn't find my baby brother. How could I be so careless? I should of known something was up when it was quiet. But I was so focused on finding Leo and Donnie that I didn't think about it!

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I scanned the rooftops surrounding me. I heard nothing, saw nothing. It was like he was just gone.

I ignored the fiery pain in my leg from where Fishface got a lucky hit and rushed off again. I called for him and looked everywhere but I couldn't find him. I was full on panicking and probably hyperventilating now.

I needed Donnie and Leo now! They could help me. Or maybe Mikey found them?

I rushed and jumped onto the other rooftops. Soon I heard something and my entire being perked up in hope. I saw some shadows and cautiously hovered my hands over my sai.

"Raph..?" My eyes widened. Leo and Donnie detached themselves from the shadows and looked relieved to see me. Leo and Donnie rushed over and my heart dropped. Mikey didn't find them. "Your leg.."

"Lucky hit," I replied instantly upon the worry they gave me. They shouldn't be worried about me but I did notice the cut on Don's forehead and the white bandage on Leo's bicep. "Mikey's missin."

"What?!" They gasped and looked around me like Mikey would magically disappear.

"How did that happen?" Leo demanded looking concerned. I looked down in regret and anger.

"I dunno, he just wasn't behind me anymore. I didn't hear anythin," I crossed my arms and growled. Leo looked at Donnie, who was pale and looking at his T-phone.

"Wait, this signal says he's..." Donnie trailed off and we looked at him in confusion. Donnie pushed past us and looked down at the alleyway beside us. It was then that I realized we were by the manhole cover that would take us home. "Mikey!"

Me and Leo rushed over and saw Mikey look up at us in startled surprise. He was holding one arm and his head was bleeding. There was bruises on his plastron. We jumped down in front of him.

"Guys, you're okay..." He breathed, his voice off. I grabbed his arm and noticed Donnie behind him looking at his head. Leo bent down to study his bruised plastron.

"What happened to you?" Donnie asked in worry as Mikey winced at the pressure Don put on his bleeding head wound. Mikey looked down at Leo instead of answering. I glared.

"Who did this to you?" I hissed and he looked up at me. My eyes widened. He looked like he had been crying and that just fueled my anger more. "Mikey, who did this to you?"

"Was it the Foot?" Leo asked narrowing his eyes dangerously as he finally stood. Mikey seemed uncomfortable but we continued to stare.

"Guys, can we at least get home first? I need to treat Mikey's wounds, and ours." Donnie scolded while rolling his eyes. I glared and Leo glared too but we stepped away. Mikey looked up at Donnie gratefully.

Donnie wrapped an arm around him and walked towards he manhole cover. I opened it and watched my brothers disappear until I joined them.

Looking at my baby brother's wounds made me scowl so hard it almost hurt my face. Someone had hell to pay.

* * *

**Michelangelo's Point of View:**

Crap, crap, _crap_! Raphie and Leo are super pissed. They will blindly go into a rage and try to go find Razhar. I sighed as I leaned against Donnie some.

We were sitting on the couch with his first aide beside me. He was wrapping up my arm because he just finished with my head. April was beside us, scanning us from head to toe worriedly almost every 3 seconds.

Casey was trying to help Raph out but he was being Raph as usual. Leo was the only one keeping him somewhat calm enough to have his leg worked on. Plus Casey has a high tolerance in dealing with Raph.

"So how did you get these injuries Mikey?" Donnie asked carefully but I noticed the anger in his eyes too. My heart dropped. They are angry at me for getting hurt...again. I pursed my lips to try and stop the tears.

This had gotten Leo and Raph's attention. I can't tell them. Don't tell them. Razhar can't win. They don't look at me like Razhar does and I don't want them too. But if I tell them what he said they will look at me like that because it's true. Casey and April would agree. They think I'm annoying too. Just one big stupid annoying baby brother.

"I just...uh, got separated from Raph and ganged up on by Foot, but I dropped off the roof-"

"You fell off the roof?!" Leo cried as he practically shot out of his seat. It startled me. Donnie was in my face now, being the doctor he is, checking my eyes. Raph and Casey were scowling too.

"Are you okay, Mikey...?" April asked softly, placing a hand on my head. I flinched. They don't look at me that way...April doesn't...I can't...I don't want her too. I felt my eyes burn but I willed it away and tried to smile.

"A to the okay, sis!" I said my voice almost cracking. April and Donnie exchanged worried looks. Leo and Raph studied me as Casey finally finished helping Raph out.

"I am glad that you all are not gravely injured," Master Splinter announced coming into the room with some tea for us all. Special brewed tea that helped with the pain. I needed some of that...

But when Sensei got close to me and smiled at me, rubbing the unhurt part of my head, I froze and my heart hurt. Was I annoying to him too? I am...I remember. I always interrupt his meditations and bother him about stupid things. If I tell...will he look at me that way too?

"I..uh I think I'll drink my tea in my room and go to bed," I said with a famous grin. Donnie looked up at me surprised.

"What?" Raph growled and I tried to not let my smile falter. "But we haven't gotten the full story. Mikey, what happened to you? Those injuries don't look like someone who fell off a roof!"

"Yea, did someone else hurt ya?" Casey asked looking just as mad as Raph. Yikes, everyone is touchy. They are gonna hate me.

"N-Nothin'...I just fell off the roof after bein' attacked by Foot, okay?" I replied a little too harshly and watched everyone's face twist into surprise. I couldn't look at them anymore.

I grabbed my tea and quickly retreated into my room. I burrowed myself in my blankets and tried not to think about the hurt I was feeling.

It must have been some time because when I heard my door creak open the natural light in my room was very dark and it scared me. I looked and nearly froze because my eyes didn't adjust yet. Something dipped in my bed and my body shook.

"Mikey?" I paused when I heard Leo's voice call out to me softly and his warm hands were on my shoulder.s He was sitting cross-legged in front of me.

"L-Leo?" I asked and hated the stupid stutter in my voice. I hated it almost as much as I hated how stupid I actually was. Leo froze and my eyes adjusted. His ocean blue eyes were bright and worried.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry," He trailed off while canting his head, studying me. He moved an inch closer. "Are you okay? I wanted to check on you..."

I looked at my alarm clock which read 11:43 p.m. I raised an eye-ridge at him. "Why so late, dude?" I winced at how harsh that came out too. Leo flinched like someone pinched him.

"Um, yeah sorry. I just wanted to see if yo were okay before I went to sleep." Leo replied his voice still warm and soft. "You were acting strange little brother." My eyes burned.

I can't cry in front of Leo. Crying is babyish and stupid. Crying is annoying. I can't annoy Leo. He can't look at me that way.

"I'm fine Leo," I replied while pretending to get comfortable. His hands fell off my shoulder and I pretended not to see the hurt in his ocean blues at me actually not sinking in his affection.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." He offered while trying to scoot closer. He smiled at me and I nearly cried out right there. He was smiling at me...at  _me!_ I definitely can't tell him now. I don't want him to look at me differently. I don't want him to know Razhar was right about me!

"Yep, I'm sure bro! Now get some sleep or else your butt will get kicked in training tomorrow!" I smiled and Leo looked surprise. He rolled his eyes with a tiny smirk and drew back.

"Sure, get some rest little bro," Leo smiled fondly as he rubbed my head and left my room. I immediately missed his presence and whimpered into my covers. I snuggled into my pillows and sighed. My head hurt and my shell hurts too. How the shell am I even gonna train tomorrow? I'm so useless and stupid...getting hurt and missing training? How lame...

* * *

I woke up earlier than I ever have in my life, or at least, not because of a nightmare. I blinked at the clock which read 5:45. I sighed and laid my head on my pillow, staring at my ceiling.

I could start cooking breakfast and then it would be time for training. Plus, my bros might be annoyed with me I if I didn't cook breakfast. I panicked. I don't want them to think I'm annoying!

I hopped out of bed and blinked at the cardboard cut-out of Chris Bradford. I stared at it for awhile until my chest felt funny and my heart hurt. I kicked it and rushed out of my room, ignoring the pain flaring in my chest because of my bruised ribs.

I rushed into the kitchen and began the work of making simple eggs and bacon. I wanted to try some of my creations but my bro's are always annoyed about that. They'll think I'm stupid and then they'll look at me like Razhar does...

I focused hard on my cooking and finally finished everybody's plates just as the time read 6:23 a.m. The guys should be waking up soon. Leo should already be up, Master Splinter too.

As I set the table I saw Master Splinter walk in. My heart skipped a beat nervously. Would he be pleased with his cheese eggs?

"Good morning, Michelangelo," He smiled and I nodded eagerly. He looked down at his breakfast in surprise. Before he opened his mouth though my brothers came into the kitchen. My heart began to beat fast and I turned around and sat in my seat.

"Whoa, your done already?" Leo asked as they took their seats. They stared down at their breakfast in surprise.

"Yep, I was up early and decided to go ahead and cook..." I trailed off trying to play it cool. Raph and Donnie stared at me.

"This...is just normal eggs and bacon..." Donnie trailed off and I couldn't help but worry and yet feel annoyed.

"Yes?"

"But what happened to you trying out different spices and all that crap you usually do?" Raph asked with narrowed eyes.

"I just wanted to do things normally...?" I said but it sounded like a question. My family stared at me and I felt uneasy.

"Is...something wrong Mikey?" Donnie asked with a worried frown as he looked next to him at me. I shook my head.

"Then how are your injuries?" Master Splinter asked as he studied me. I nervously messed around with my eggs.

"Um, they are okay, Sensei." I assured but he looked unconvinced. I wanted to disappear.

"You will not be training with us today Michelangelo. I know that you have injured your head and bruised your ribs." He gave me a look as I wanted to protest. "You do not want to break them."

"Hai Sensei..." I looked down at my plate hoping I was covering up my sadness well.

"I thought you'd be jumping at the chance to not train?" Leo asked sounding full blown worried. Aw, shell...

"I'm...well...uh-" I didn't know what to say, even Master Splinter was staring at me. They must think I'm soo stupid. My eyes watered and I found I was not hungry.

"Is this about whoever attacked ya last night?" Raph suddenly demanded, startling everyone. "Who hurt ya, huh?! What happened? Because I'll kill them!" My body shook.

"Raphael, _yame_!" Sensei snapped and I felt so bad that they might argue because of me.

"I'm...just gonna go rest in my room," I spoke up and didn't wait to see anyone's look. I just left my plate and fell off my seat.

"What? but you didn't eat," Donnie protested holding a hand out to me. "Don't go Mikey..."

"Sorry D, I'm just tired and my head hurts..." I whispered sadly, feeling even worse. I trailed off hearing them start to whisper. I walked to my room and closed my door softly. I just dropped on my bed and winced in slight pain. Why do I have to feel so stupid?

* * *

I woke up to soft arguing outside my door. The time on my alarm clock showed 10:34. I sighed and rolled over, feeling my neck ache from how I was sleeping. I glared at the door annoyingly. I didn't even want to face anyone right now.

Then there was a knocking at my door. "Mikey?" I was surprised that it was April and not any of my brothers. I looked at my door in confusion. "Are you okay? Can we talk?"

Great. She just wants to ask me who did this to me. I can't tell them. There was a louder knock. "Mikey, bro let us in ta talk!" That was Casey. I was briefly surprised he called me 'bro'. I stayed silent. But I don't know why I didn't just let them in and talk to them.

"Told ya he wouldn't talk," Raph argued angrily and I bit my lip, laying on my bed lifelessly as I listened.

"Just trust me, he needs someone new to talk to guys," April said softly and my eyes burned. I sighed.

"Why won't he talk to us though?" Donnie asked sounding sad. "He used to tell me everything."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to bother you.." April suggested quietly and over that Casey was still knocking at my door. They aren't gonna leave me alone are they?

"Bother us? How would that bother us?" Leo asked confused and I perked up."We don't mind listening to him if it makes him feel better!" I felt a warm feeling in my chest.

"Mikey!" Raph suddenly shouted and hit my door hard. I flinched. "Let us in, Mikey. We need ta talk ta ya!"

"The door is unlocked Raph," Donnie said and I could imagine him looking bored and done. I smiled a bit but it vanished when the knob was turning. Oh crap...oh crap! I put a pillow over my head as I heard them file in one by one and surround my bed. some sat beside me on my left and by the weight I was guessing April.

"Mikey?" She asked worriedly. "We just want to talk, okay?"

"We know your not sleeping," Leo added teasingly. I pouted and looked at them from behind the pillow. I was surprised to see none of them looked angry, just concerned and confused, even Raphie.

"How are you Mikey?" April asked politely, still staring at my wounds. She was sitting beside me. I smiled slightly.

"I'm..uh okay." I replied and sat up.

"Care to tell us why you've been actin strange?" Casey asked as he crossed his arms. He was on my right with Raph. Leo was at the foot of my bed staring at me with worry and Donnie was behind April. I looked down.

"You can tell us," Donnie pressed as he looked a little too eager. I pursed my lips.

"Please Mikey? We just want to help." Leo asked as he climbed on my bed and sat in front of me. I felt my eyes water and saw Raph edge closer with an anxious look.

"I'm sorry..." I cried into my hands softly as the last bit of composure I tried to keep bubbled down the drain quickly. I'm so stupid. I'm crying in front of them. I have to tell them...who am I kidding? I can't do this anymore...

Quickly warm arms wrapped around me. I felt warm hands on both my knees and some on my ankles. Someone sat beside me on teh right and wrapped a protective arm around my neck. I think that was Casey.

"What's wrong Mikey? Why are you crying?" Donnie asked quietly.

"B-Because I'm s-so stupid..." I blurted into my hands. I practically felt them all freeze.

"What?" Casey asked in surprise.

"What makes ya think yer stupid?" Raph asked angrily. I peeked through my hands and saw his hands on one knee, Donnie's on the other and Leo's on my ankles, he was leaning in with a very worried look. April was hugging me on my left.

"I-I got lost a-and hurt..." I replied and suddenly Leo grabbed my wrist and eased my hands from my face gently.

"You got separated from Raph...and you were attacked by Foot bots?" Leo asked and I looked down.

"There's more to it you just don't want to tell us," Donnie guessed with narrowed eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. Raph growled.

"It's okay Mikey, you can tell us," April smiled reassuring as she let me go. Casey did too and now it was only my brothers touching me and leaning in. I gave a shaky sigh.

"R-Razhar was with t-them..." I finally said and watched my older brothers look on in sudden understanding. Their eyes narrowed dangerously.

"So then...the..the injuries..-" Donnie asked and when I nodded he froze. Raph was shaking and I know the only reason he hasn't yelled yet was because he wanted to hear the rest. Leo's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

"That's awful!" April cried. "What did he  _do_?"

"H-He...hit me in my arm and held me down on the ground.." I spoke up and Casey swore under his breath. I have to admit I was surprised that they were not looking at me like I was stupid yet. It was my fault for being so distracted that I got hurt..."He told me I was annoying and it was no wonder no one wanted to stay with me.." At that point my tears were running down m cheeks again.

April hugged me. "How dare he! We love staying with you!" I blinked in surprise.

"How the hell does he think we don't like staying with you?" Donnie suddenly blurted and my eyes went wide with surprise.

"What else did he say, huh?" Raph asked darkly and I gulped.

"He called me a freak," I said and all my bros froze. "He said I annoy everyone I'm around, which is true. He said if I was gone everything would be better..."

"That bastard!" Casey cried and he nearly knocked over my end table. Me and April jumped so hard. I noticed Raph looked oddly calm. Calm before storm. Leo was losing his composure but he was trying to listen to the rest of my story. Donnie was glaring.

I went on because I had to now. "He said you guys didn't want me and that's why you never came to help me. He said you didn't want to hear my babble anymore and left me with him."

"I tried to find you! I tried but you just vanished! oh I'm so gonna kill that ugly mutt! I'm gonna snap his snout into!" Raph growled and his hands fisted into my blankets and sheets. I stared at him in stunned shock.

"Did he say anything else?" Leo asked glaring. I nodded.

"He said that if anyone was right in their mind they would call a science lab on me...that's where I belong.." I said looking down nervously, angry and upset. "After that he threw me at the wall and hurt my shell and head."

"Oh Mikey!" April hugged me close. "I would never do that to you!"

"Neither would I!" Casey shouted looking insulted. "We're family!" My eyes watered again as I stared at them.

"April, Casey...could you give us a few moments?" Leo asked looking odd. I gulped. Donnie and Raph were looking at each other. Something was set in their eyes.

April and Casey blinked but let me go and quietly left my room, closing the door behind them. I fidgeted nervously as they were silent for a moment.

"Please tell me you didn't believe him."

"What?" I looked up and gawked when Leo was looking at me seriously and angrily. I blinked.

"You believed everything that idiot said?" Raph asked angrily and I looked down again, feeling so stupid all over again. I nodded.

"Mikey, we don't think that about you! He was wrong," Donnie argued while sitting on my bed and practically slamming me in a hug to his plastron. I gasped. "You are annoying but we all annoy each other."

"Especially Don's techno babble and Leo's mother-henness." Raph teased and I felt myself smile.

"And your annoying hot headedness," Leo and Donnie accused and Raph scowled.

"Point is," Leo shook his head and looked at me. "We love you Mikey. We love your pranks, though they get old, your odd speeches and your different cooking. We don't want you to change."

"And he was definitely wrong about one thing. you made friends with Leatherhead and April and Casey, they wouldn't call a science lab. That's why Razhar's jealous." Raph winked at me and I smiled wide.

Donnie let me go so I could face all of them. "And you may be different and we may say it sometimes but yu are not stupid. Your brain is just different from ours."

"Special kind of different." Leo added with a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I get it...thanks bros..." I looked down and they laughed.

"Great great, now..." I looked up only to pale. They were all smirking. "TURTLE PILE!"

"AHHH!" I screamed as they glomped me all at the same time. My bed was too small and we ended up in a messy tangle of limbs on the floor. I laughed so hard but my ribs and head hurt.

"Ow...yea that wasn't smart," Donnie laughed holding his forehead. Leo was laughing hard and holding his arm. Raph scowled.

"You guys are heavy!" He complained, somehow at the bottom of us. I snickered.

"You callin' us fat?" I asked with feigned hurt. Raph scoffed and smirked. He pushed us off and we gasped.

"Definitely." He answered and we glared at him. His smirk grew.

"Let's go in the pit, we probably worried Casey and April," Leo spoke up with a sheepish look I laughed and allowed Donnie to help me up. He was giving me one of those adorable toothy grins.

We walked out and noticed they were sitting on the bench with the TV on, nervously talking to each other. I grinned.

"HEY!" Raph screamed and they jolted hard. We laughed and I nearly doubled over.

"Not funny!" Casey growled ready to leap and pounce at Raph. April studied me and suddenly smiled. I returned it.

"We need you to watch Mikey," Donnie suddenly said with amusement dripping from his tone as Casey wrestled with Raph. I turned to him confused.

"Why?" Casey groaned as Raph walked with Leo and Donnie towards the turnstiles. I took a step after them, looking confused and a bit worried.

"Cause we got a dog to run over," Leo answered with a eager toothy smile. They smirked and I blinked in surprise. They hopped over the turnstiles babbling eagerly.

April and Casey put a hand on my shoulders. "Pff...boys. Gotta love them." I smirked at April.

"I did try to warn Razhar though.." I shook my head and clicked my tongue. April and Casey laughed and I smiled.

I might be stupid...but I'm not so stupid like Razhar thinks. I can't wait to see the pictures that I know Raph will take and bring home to show me. I grinned like a silly fool.


End file.
